Emily's goodbye
by Abbeldy
Summary: Emily says goodbye to Morgan.


**Disclaimer – Don't own the characters or Criminal Minds!**

**A/N: My first attempt on M/P smut. Be kind.**

Emily looked around the room, tears in her eyes as she saw the back of Derek's head. She knew what she had to do, but didn't like it one bit. She wished she could tell him how she felt, how much she needed his support and strength and how much she hated doing this. She took a deep breath and slowly retreated, walking out of the room.

Her hand came up and she wiped the tears, picking up pace. They were closing in on Doyle and would discover the horrible things she had done. She didn't want to be there to face them. They would be horrified. More than that, she didn't want Doyle to kill them off like flies. She was just about to open her car door when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She got the fright of her life and she turned around, knowing that hitting Doyle would get her nowhere. He probably had Kyle and the other muscle men hanging around. She needed her strength. Her eyes widened when she saw it wasn't Doyle. She looked at the deep brown eyes, full of care and concern and she broke. Tears streamed down her face as she moved closer to Morgan. She reached out and took his hand in hers and led him to her car.

Morgan was completely puzzled and taken aback. He didn't know what was going on, but he knew that Emily needed him and he would do anything for her. He went with her and sat next to her in the car as she drove out. She drove in the opposite direction of her house and all the while held his hand and sometimes squeezing it. He held her hand tight, trying to give her strength and comfort, because he could see that it was taking everything in her to not fall apart.

They reached an apartment building he didn't recognise in a slightly ramshackle area of the city. She led him up three flights of stairs, past the screaming babies and into an apartment. Apartment 3G to be precise. They went in and he took a look around and it looked lived in.

"Prentiss. What's going on? What is this place?" Derek asked her, quite confused.

"It's where I live sometimes. Derek. There is so much to say, but I've run out of time. I have none." Emily told him, not facing him. She didn't think she could face him. "I lied to the team. I knew it was Doyle. I know Doyle. When he was captured in Tuscany, I was there. I was the one who gave InterPol the intel that led to his capture." She finally turned around to face him. His face was frozen in shock.

"Emily. Do you know what you're saying? We have to tell the team!" Derek said, turning from her towards the door.

"Derek! No. You cannot leave." Emily said, grabbing him. "I'm going to him. The killings will stop. This is between me and him."

"What? That's ridiculous Emily! You cannot go to him! That's out of the question. I'm calling Hotch right now." Derek said, pulling out his phone, and it was immediately snatched away by Emily.

"NO! Derek, listen to me. I can't let him hurt the team. I can't let him hurt YOU!" Emily screamed at him. The next thing she knew was that she was flush against his body. He lowered his lips to her, alternating between softly kissing her and then kissing her with an urgency that they both felt.

She pushed him towards the bedroom and back onto the bed. She undid her jacket and top and straddled him. He pulled his shirt off and he pulled her closer to kiss her. She could feel the heat of his naked chest through her bra, and she felt the tightening of her nipples. He ran his hands up her back until he felt her bra clasp. He undid it and she raised herself to let the bra fall off. her breath hitched as she looked into his eyes. She had never seen so much desire or love in there in all her life.

"Em. Are you sure?" he asked her, while bringing his hands up to the underside of her breasts, unable to stop himself from touching her. She smiled. "I'm sure." She moved her hands to unbuckle his pants and almost bucked off him when he lifted himself and took a nipple in his mouth. She gasped and lost all focus. He rolled her over, so that she was under him. He tweaked the other nipple in his hand and she cried out.

"Derek. Now. I can't..." Emily said, making fast work of his pants and slipping her hand inside his boxers, feeling the hard length of him. He inhaled sharply when her hand found him and bit back a groan as she stroked. He slipped off her pants and panties and stood back to look at her.

Her face was flushed, her lips swollen from his kisses, her stomach taut and her eyes impatient. He grinned at her and she laughed. "Come here" she said, drawing him down into a kiss. He found his hand wandering down, until he came in contact with her hot wetness. Her hips bucked when he slid a finger inside her. Her face screwed up in pleasure, her eyes tightly shut. He kissed his way down and she almost came then and there when he licked her core. Adding his thumb, he licked her into an orgasm. She clutched the sheets tightly as she cried out in release.

He was hard and swollen and throbbing. He leaned up to kiss her and she returned his kiss with enthusiasm, tasting herself on his lips. She slid her hand down, stroking the head and feeling the pre-cum. She grinned evilly and flipped him over and took him in her mouth. Tit for tat, she thought.

"Em! No. I can't hold on!" Derek all but shouted, trying to draw her up. She looked up at him grinning and said "So, don't!" And went back to continue her ministrations on him. She sucked the tip and took him deep in her throat and hummed. He bucked and with a groan, came. She looked up at him and used the bed sheet to wipe him clean. She leaned up and kissed him again. He toyed with her breasts, eliciting a groan from her.

Flipping her over again, he entered her and started thrusting. They rocked hard together and they both came. Emily screamed his name and "Love you" when she came and he looked at her in shock, before he came also, spilling himself inside her.

As they lay with each other, sated, he looked at her, tipping her chin up, so that he could see into her eyes.

"Emily. Did you mean that? What you said?" he asked, not knowing how to react.

"Yes." She said and nodded slightly. He pulled her up a little higher and kissed her deeply. "Good. Because I love you too. That's why it's ripping my heart out of my chest when you say that you're going to Doyle." he said, looking at her seriously.

"I won't. I love you." She said, getting up.

"Where are you going?" He asked her, half sitting on the bed.

"Water. You want some?" she asked and he nodded and lay back. She came back two minutes later with two glasses of water and handed one to him. He drank it eagerly and the two of them fell back into bed.

An hour later, Emily got up and looked at the love of her life. He looked so peaceful, but she knew it was the sedative she had slipped him. When he woke up, he would be beyond furious. She got dressed, kissed his brow and texted Garcia with his location from his cell phone.

She walked out the door, again in tears.


End file.
